List of Disallowed Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
This is only a page listing examples of people who aren't heinous enough as this wiki has a history of adding pages on such people. For more information, see the Specifications for Warranting a Page. Warning: DO NOT add a page on ANY of the following people. However, you are allowed to add someone to the list whom you think doesn't deserve a page to be warranted. *4Kids Entertainment/4Licensing Corporation, just a dubbing company *Activision, just a company *Adam Joseph Scherr (a.k.a Braun Strowman), merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Adrian Lamo, merely just a controversial computer hacker *Anti-Bronies, just a controversial group of people against bronies. *Any form of weather such as Hailstorm, just a form of weather *Barack Obama, merely just a controversial politician *Ben Carson, merely just a controversial politician *Benigno Aquino III, merely just a controversial politician *Bill Clinton, merely just a controversial politician *Brock Lesnar, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Bronies, just a fan base of a TV show *Budai or Laughing Buddha, just a religious icon but it's too controversial on religion. Christians think that the Laughing Buddha are satanic symbol but for them they are not. *Buzzfeed, merely just a controversial company. *Call of Duty series, just a video game series. *Campbell Newman, merely just a controversial politician *Christian Weston Chandler, internet drama *CNN, just a company *Comcast, just a company *Cracker Barrel, just a restaurant. *Cutting Classes, school drama *Daniel Keem/DJ Keemstar, just a controversial Youtuber *DarksydePhil, internet drama *David J. Stewart, internet drama *DC Super Hero Girls, just a controversial sub-franchise that made a huge insult to DC Comics. *Dick Cheney, merely just a controversial politician *Donald Trump, merely just a controversial politician *Doom series, just a controversial video game that was blamed for the Columbine School Shooting. *Doping in Russia, sports drama *Duke Nukem series, just a controversial video game series. *Edward Snowden, just a controversial whistleblower. *Electronic Arts, just a company *The Emoji Movie, just a controversial animated film. *Encyclopedia Dramatica, internet drama *Facebook, just a social networking website. *Family Guy, just a controversial animated TV series. *FOX Entertainment, just a company *George Soros, merely just a controversial person *George H. W. Bush, merely just a controversial politician *George W. Bush, merely just a controversial politician *Gloria Macapagal Arroyo, merely just a controversial politician *Grand Theft Auto series, just a controversial video game that imitates by random people or criminals. *Happy Tree Friends, just a controversial animated internet series. *Hillary Clinton, merely just a controversial politician *Hindu deities, just a religious icon but its considered highly disrespectful if someone adds a page on them. (Ganesha and Lakshmi are examples) *Hiroo Onoda, just an ordinary soldier who refused to surrender *Identified arrested or detained individuals (Anyone who are arrested by law enforcement officers and detained in the holding cell), just an offender who breaks the law but nobody know if he/she found guilty or not. *IGN, just a company *Ishinosuke Uwano, just an ordinary soldier who disappeared but was found in Ukraine in 2006 *Ivanka Trump, merely just a controversial person *Any page related to Islam, too controversial to create a page on religion or historical figures of Islam as villainous even words and phrases that they used by terrorists or radical Islams. *Jacob Nadeau-Bisson, internet drama *James Comey, merely just a controversial politician *Jerry Brown, merely just a controversial politician *Jimmy Snuka, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *John Cena, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *John McCain, merely just a controversial politician *Joseph Estrada, merely just a controversial politician who resigned *Julian Assange, just a controversial whistle blower and founder of Wikileaks. *Justin Bieber, merely just a controversial celebrity *Justin Timberlake, merely just a controversial celebrity *Kanye West, merely just a controversial celebrity *KFC, just a fast food chain. *Kim Kyong-hui, merely just a controversial politician *Konami, just a company *Lady Gaga, merely just a controversial celebrity *Law Enforcement Officers (either police or sheriff), just a civil servant who protect and help people in the community unless if is an individual officer committed a serious crime such as murder or rape. Corrupt officers aren't considered as villains. *Liberapedia, internet drama *LJN Toys, just a publisher of video games that were notable for bad reception *Love Live!, just an anime and video game series that rivals the iDOLM@STER series. *Malcolm X, merely just a controversial politician *Marco Rubio, merely just a controversial politician *Mark Dice, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Mark Zuckerberg, mere just a controversial celebrity *McDonalds, just a fast food chain. *MEGA Brands, just a toy company *Michael Jackson, merely just a controversial celebrity *Mike Pence, merely just a controversial politician *Mitt Romney, merely just a controversial politician *Mortal Kombat series, just a controversial video game *Mysterious Mr. Enter, internet drama *Nancy Pelosi, merely just a controversial politician *Nostalgia Critic, internet drama *Otakus, anime/manga related drama *Paris Hilton, merely just a controversial celebrity *Paul Heyman, merely just a controversial celebrity and WWE manager. *Prank call, just a telephone practical joke unless if it's a threatening call (Swatting for example). *Prison Guards, just a civil servant who works in prisons or jails. *Rachel Maddow, merely just a controversial politician and tv host. *Randy Orton, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Richard Gale, school drama *Richard Nixon, merely just a controversial politician who resigned *Rockstar Games, just a company *Rodrigo Duterte, merely just a controversial politician *Ronald Reagan, merely just a controversial politician *Rush Limbaugh, just a controversial radio host *Ryan Locthe, sports drama *Saint's Row, just a controversial video game *Skeleton(s), just a part of our living body. This is NOT like Jason and the Argonauts in real-life. *SNK, just a company *Snoop Dogg, merely just a controversial celebrity *Sony Pictures, just a company *South Park, just a controversial animated TV series. *Ted Cruz, merely just a controversial politician *Ted Nugent, merely just a controversial celebrity *Teen Titans GO!, just a controversial film/TV animation that took over the entire Cartoon Network and just ruined the original 2003 Teen Titans cartoon. *Toysandfunnykids, internet drama *Trolling, internet drama *Twitter, just a social networking website. *Unidentified lawbreaking individuals (individuals who caught committing crimes on surveillance cameras but has not been identified, detained, or arrested by the police), same reason as identified arrested or detained individuals. *Unnamed Bully, school drama *Viacom, just a company *Vince McMahon, merely just a controversial celebrity and WWE chairman. *Video Briquedo, just a controversial film company famous for mockbuster films. *Vladimir Putin, merely just a controversial politician *Waifu, anime/manga related drama *Walmart, just a company or a store *Wayne LaPierre, merely just a controversial person *Weeaboo, anime/manga related drama *Will Ferrell, merely just a controversial celebrity *Wikipedia vandalism, internet related controversy. *Wolfenstein series, just a controversial video game that features Nazis as enemies. *Woodrow Wilson, a controversial politician who isn't heinous enough to warrant a page *Xi Jinping, merely just a controversial politician Category:List Category:About Villains Category:Site maintenance